Obvious and Oblivious
by Creamy Chessnut
Summary: Hermione loves him. Isn't it obvious? No. Ron's completely oblivious to everything. Then again, he is boy. A boy who snogs Lavender Brown. But what will Hermione do, when Lavender pushes it to far, and snogs him in front of her?


**Authors note: Hi I am currently working on The very secretive Diary of Hermione Granger, and I should update is just going to be a one-shot, unless I get good reviews. Thanks, Creamy Chessnut.**

Why was he such an idiot? Was he really that blind? Couldn't he see that she adored him? Couldn't he understand all those signs she was sending him? Obviously not, for he was snogging Lavender Brown.

Hermione was fed up. She was fed up with crying. Fed up with wasting her time on pathetic boys. Fed up of wasting her time on Ron.

She crept silently up the spiral staircase to her dorm. As she reached the door, bearing the sign, "Sixth Years," she heard loud laughter, and shouting. "He is amazing! The best kisser in the world!" Came Lavender's giggling voice. Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes. Much better than Seamus. And he actually wanted to kiss me! But I swear Seamus only kissed me at the Yule Ball, because of the mistletoe." Hermione heard someone get into bed. She took another deep breath. "Come on. Just go in. Ignore her," she told herself, mentally.

Hermione slowly pushed open the door. She saw Lavdender laying in her bed, propped up on one elbow, whispering to Pavarti, who was doing the same thing in her bed. Hermione walked over to her bed, and they both acted as they hadn't seen her. She pulled up her covers, and laid down, not bothering to change into her pyjamas. She pulled her covers up close, ans shut her eyes. Suddenly, a image of Ron snogging Lavender, popped into her head. She opened her eyes quickly. How could she sleep, when every time she shut her eyes, she saw them? They would haunt her. They would ruin her life. But, there was something that haunted Hermione more. The fact that she had had a chance. She had been friends with him for ages, and liked liked him for ages. So why hadn't she made her move? Well, in her deffence, she had tried to tell with, without actually telling him. She gave signs, like asking him to go to Slughorns party with her, and saying that next time there is a ball he should ask her, before anyone else does, and not as a last resort. But, then again, he was a boy, and they were so damn stupid.

Hermione could still hear Lavender and Pavarti whispering. It was so annoying. She was sure that she was being brought up in their conversation, due to the fact she kept feeling Pavarti's eyes on her, every known and again. As Hermione once again closed her eyes, she heard Lavender, saying quite loudly, "Well, he's mine, and she will just have to live with it." Hermione's eyes flew open. She looked over to Lavender's bed, and saw her looking over at her, a smirk on her face. Hermione looked away quickly, and rolled onto her other side, hearing unmistakable giggling.

Hermione hardly slept that night. When Lavender and Pavarti eventually fell asleep, she still had the image of Ron and Lavender in her head. She decided to read, and read for most of the night. When sunlight streamed through the window, Hermione was her happiest. She got dressed quickly, hoping to avoid conversation with Lavender. She left her dorm, to find the common room empty, except for a certain red-head.

Hermione gulped. Ron looked round, and their eyes met. Niether said a word. They were both frozen to the place where they stood. They both continued staring at eachother, and Hermione was scared to look away. Eventually, Ron's eyes darted towards the staircase leading up to the boys dorms. Hermione looked too, and saw Dean emerging. "Morning Ron," he said cheerfully. He caught Hermione's eye. "Morning Hermione. Is Ginny up yet, do you know?" Hermione barley opened her mouth to reply, when Ginny's voice echoed down from the girl's staircase. "Morning everyone." As she entered the common room, she shot Ron a hard glare. Ron looked back confused. Ginny took Dean's hand, and they left the common room, leaving Hermione and Ron alone again.

Hermione looked over at Ron, and found him staring at her. He looked away quickly. Hermione sighed, and walked over to the couch. She sat down, and started humming quietly. She could hear Ron's heavy breathing. It was somehow comforting amongst the awkwardness. She wanted to say something. Not something about their argument, or anything like that, but something like "Good morning," or "How are you?" It would just be friendly. But wait. Were they friends? Not really. She could say it as just someone who someone else knows. Nothing more.

After several minutes of silent arguing with herself in her head, Hermione finally plucked up the courage. "Good morning Ron." She said it slowly, softly. Ron looked up, amazed. "Mornin'," he muttered. Awkward again. Hermione didn't say anything after. What could she say? There was nothing to say. She looked casually up at Ron. His bright red hair was in all directions. His jewel blue eyes were staring towards the fireplace. He was wearing maroon pyjamas, that were way too small for him. But he looked cute.

She looked away, just as she heard Lavender Brown come bounding down the stairs. "Won-Won! You waited for me!" Lavender screeched, running towards him. She threw her arms round his neck, and started kissing him. Hermione felt that she was about to puke, and had to leave. She made way for the portrait. As she was about to exit, an idea came to her. She pulled out her wand, pointing it at Lavender's back. She couldn't believe she was about to use one of _his _spells. But she had to. "Levicorpus," she thought, and Lavender shot up in the air by her ankle. Hermione turned to leave quickly. However, as she did, she caught Ron's eye. He smiled. He actually smiled! It was like a thank you smile. She smiled back, just when Lavender yelled, "Won-Won! Get me down!"


End file.
